New Life of Half-Bloods
by tigrun
Summary: It is a story about roman and greek half-blood after winning against Gaea, it is Oc's story so you can submit OC, I have a lot of free space for them right now
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, I always like OC's stories so i decide to do one, so please send your OC's form in this way,**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Camp:

Description:

Personnality:

History:

Weapon:

God Parent:

Power:

Interest:

Like:

Dislike:

**Please be as precise as you can be, since it is my first OC's story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is an example of my oc's form,**

Name: Oz Belphegor

Nickname: Acedia

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Camp: Greek

Description: blue eyes as the sky, blond hair not too short, he sometimes do a little ponytail. Wears black converse, blue jeans, and an orange shirt (CHB shirt) or a white hard rock coffee shirt. He has a kendo sword which change into a bronze katana in need. He also has a headphone, given by his little sister, daughter of his mother and his step father

Personality: hates doing things he doesn't want to, but when he wants to do something he gives his best, easygoing person, always happy to sleep

History: since he was a kid, he loves playing music, one day it attracted a giant snake, the snake nickname Navi and him became good friends, the snake can change size and usually staying small bag attached to his belt. He also domesticated an eagle, nickname him bolt

Weapon: Kendo practice sword that change into a real katana

God Parent: Apollon

Mortal Family: Mother= Illya Belphegor, Step-Father=Marc Belphegor, Sister= Lily Belphegor

Power: good with music, nature, and animals, also as a gift for kendo

Interest: love sleeping, taking care of animals, playing music and listening to it; he loves kendo, his step father is his training partner because no one at school is as good as him. He also hates people who hurt the one close to him. He loves his mortal family especially his little sister

Like: trustful and silent people

Dislike: annoying people who disturb his sleeps such as Drew


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thanks to ****ZataraGrace****,****nicranger****, ****NeverForgiveOrForget161616****, ****lacrimanightmare****, ****and****Juliet At Midnight for lending me their OCs, there is still some free space for OCs, PM me if you want a oc in my story**

**Acedia- It is time for the disclaimer.**

**Beth- Yeah, I guess so you say it for this chapter Wolf!**

**Wolf- No, I must let that task to the younger ones.**

**Bella- then, who should say it?**

**Gerard- Don't call me that **_**tigrun**_**!**

_**tigrun**_**- sorry about that, ;)**

**Ash- I will say it, **_**tigrun**_** doesn't own Percy Jackson series and …**

**Hayley- He doesn't own us, OCs.**

**Ash- I could have said it.**

**Hayley- But you were too long.**

**Wolf- Bella, finish it for them.**

**Bella- Okay, he only owns the story and Acedia.**

**Acedia-ZZZZZ**

**Beth- DON'T FALL ASLEEP! *hit***

**Acedia- Hey that hurts!**

**Wolf- Let's begin the story.**

**Bella- Ok.**

_(Ira POV)_

Today is the day!

Allow me to explain, I am Corentin Green, also known as Ira, an almost normal waiter of 14 years old working at his dad's restaurant with two of my childhood friends Luxuria (Ria Lia) and Avaritia (Illya Von).

Luxuria is a daughter of Venus, she also is an amazon. She loves seducing young boys and even girls sometimes with her charmspeaks, her name really suits her

Avaritia is a daughter of Eole, titan of all winds. She loves money more than anything; her name really suits her as well.

Let me explain why we have such nicknames, it is like pack made by seven childhood friend: Ira, Avaritia, Luxuria, Gula, Acedia, Invidia, Superbia. We all made a promise to live and see each other in the future, because we were all half-blood and we know at that time that we will have a hard live.

We all had dreams, for some it was joining an army to make our god parent proud, for other it was making money, for me it was becoming an hunter and making my mother proud by helping families with their monster problem.

That is right; I haven't told you that my mother is Hestia, before you tell me that it is impossible because she is a goddess maiden. Don't worry about that I was born from the fire of the hearth as gift of love from my mother to my dad like Athena when she falls in love with a man. I have some crazy power from my mother that you will have to wait to see in the story.

Anyway today is the day (_do some people get why he is saying that XXXDDD) because_ dad has finally allowed me and my friends to go to Camp Half-Blood to be train so that I can become an hunter and accomplish my dream.

A little thing you want to know about my dad, he is the most welcoming and loving person in the world, he accepts almost everyone in his house like he did with my friends, that is maybe why my mom love him.

Acedia, also known as Oz Belphegor, is at that camp as well as Superbia, Juliet Unerva, so I can't wait to see them and to meet new friends

(None POV)

Little did know what adventure await him in the camp!

**Hope you like it, and don't worry guys, your OCs will be in the next chapter, and sorry for the short chapter, I promises the next one will be longer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I have new OCs from sonofthetrigod and ****Epicness by Liv****, anyway today is the day you will see all your OCs. Now is the time of disclaimer.**

**Ira: Let's do it, it is a way of becoming a hunter.**

**Avaritia: Will we gain something of it?**

**Luxuria: No but we can torture people if they don't read with the help of Jay.**

**Jay: I don't want to do that.**

**Superbia: Stop been uncivilized you Greeks, **_**tigrun **_**doesn't Percy Jackson series and OCs.**

**Quicksilver: Hey don't insult us!**

**Ira: He only owns his OCs and the story, and Superbia can't wait to see after all this year.**

**Superbia: Me too Ira.**

(Ira POV)

"I can't wait to see my old friends!" I told my dad.

"I know but please don't do anything stupid when you are there, because you represent your mother." he told me.

"Yeah, don't be yourself." Illya told me.

"I can't wait to see all the new boys there." Ria dreamed.

"Did you guys see Hestia's cabin last time you went there?" I asked them.

"No, remember that I have been spending every summer with you by making money." Avaritia said to me.

"Not really, I prefer going to the amazons or working with you guys." Luxuria said.

"Don't worry Corentin, I am sure your mother only wants the best for you, didn't she give you a great gift for your 13?" said my dad.

"Yeah your necklace with an undying flame that can change into a fire katana can be sold at a really good price." Try to guess who said that.

"How do you know that?" I ask her

"Black Rain told me that the katana is one of the first sword made by human and it was given as an offer to your mom."

Let me explain, since Illya is the daughter of all winds, she had a babysitter and guardian named Black Rain. She is a nicest ventus that exist in the world, not only she took care of her but she helps with my dad restaurant. Illya's dad is an old friend of my dad, since he always travels around the world to study the wind of the world, trying to understand it, that maybe the reason Eole fell in love with him. So he let Black Rain and Dad to take care of her.

"We are here." As my dad said that, I look up to see what the camp look like…

All I could see was the strawberry fields, 'Awesome, it is my favorite fruit'," Ooohhhh wait! Is that a Dragon next to that pinecone?" I asked because it was the first time I saw a dragon in real, I just loved myth about them.

"Yes, it is the dragon that protects the Golden Fleece" said someone behind the car as we got out of the car. IT WAS A CENTAUR! AWESOME! Loving this camp more every time!

"Chiron, thank you for welcoming my son." said my dad.

Chiron, the trainer of Hercules and every Greek demigod.

"It is okay, it is the first time that I am going to train a child of Hestia" Chiron told my dad.

" Ok, I will leave you my son, I have a restaurant to take care, bye Corentin, Illya and Ria see you at the end of the summer" My dad told us.

"Bye "we said to our farewell to dad as he left to continue his work as the restaurant because his employees.

"Let's go Corentin, Illya, Ria, your new home is waiting for you" He told us as he walked back to the camp. We follow him

Everything I saw about that camp was making more excited: the lava training, the arena and all of these strong campers to fight and learn from them, this summer is going to be epic!

Sorry about my attitude, I just want to become a hunter to help other people no matter who they are.

We were heading to the big house as Chiron told us because we needed to meet the camp director Mr. D and the persons who were chosen to take care of us as if we were in probation. Chiron told us that since the second Gigantomachy, Greeks and Romans fuse and most of them stays in Camp half-blood in the summer while it is the opposite when it is school time.

We saw the camp director Mr. D playing with our supposed guide, three person to be exact, as we got closer, I saw closely who were the three person, the first was the tall guy with dark brown hair, the second was short curly blonde hair, thin and short, tanned skin girl and the third was a long black hair woman about 16 years old, I recognized her immediately, it was Flora Dominique also nicknamed Superbia, an daughter of Mars and one of my childhood friends

"Superbia!" I ran toward her to hug her, simply overjoyed to see her.

"Ira, it is good to see you, you are still so emotional" she said as she hugged me back.

"Yeah of course he is." "It would be weird if he changes." My two other childhood friends added.

"Sorry to break the touching reunion, but we all have things to do, so let's move on" said the camp director.

"You are right about that, Mr. D" said Chiron " This people will be one of your personal guide, Ira , Wolf will take care of you, I am sure the two of you will be good friends because Wolf is a hunter and you Ira want to become a hunter." Wolf was the tall athletic guy; maybe he can teach me a thing two about hunting, awesome!

"Nice to meet you, I will teach you everything I know about hunting but it is going to be really hard, ok?" He said as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too and I can't wait for that training." I said to him.

"Frankly boys and their bromance" Illya exclaimed as the other girls nodded.

"Anyway Illya will be with Beth, she is an daughter of Apollo and vice counselor of his cabin" said Chiron.

"Yeah, when Will can't do his job, I am the one who has to do it" mumbled Beth who was the blond girl.

"Ria, since you already know Flora, she will take care of you" finished Chiron.

"Awesome" exclaimed Luxuria.

"Yeah awesome" mumbled sarcastically Superbia.

**Hope you like it, sorry if not all your OC are in that chapter, in the next, they should be, any way review and please follow my story, the next chapter will be more exciting because Ira is going to meet other Ocs**


End file.
